A personal device, such as a mobile phone, media player, or tablet computer, can be carried by and used by a person to, for example, communicate with others, consume content, search for information, and the like. Personal devices, while often mobile and efficient, may have limited functionality and content creation and consumption capabilities, including small or low resolution displays, low quality speakers, and limited computing power. Purpose-built computing and media devices, such as desktop computers, server computers, televisions, and set-top boxes provide powerful content creation capabilities or rich content consumption experiences. Some devices, such as those equipped with large high definition displays, high fidelity audio processing equipment and speakers, and large amounts of computing power may provide both content creation and consumption capabilities that are superior to those of a mobile personal device.
Social networking web sites and other systems may track user activities and present information about the activities to other users, such as the user's social network contacts. Some systems may present information to only some portion of a user's contacts. If a user or a group of users wishes to share a selection of information about their recent activities with each other, including activities performed outside of a social network context, and also augment the activity information with supplemental or explanatory information or exhibits, a user can manually create a summary or other presentation. For example, a user can manually search for, identify and collect information from one or more personal devices or services, manually create a presentation or other summary of the information, and then manually provide the prepared presentation for display to the group of users on a suitable media device.